Ed and Soarin's Big Adventure.
Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Ed and Soarin's Big Adventure is an Ed, Edd n Eddy and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover game that puts two of Matt Hill's characters to team up to save both their worlds. Story In this crossover adventure, the Big-lovable lump, Ed and the Pie-loving Pegasus Stallion, Soarin' team up to find the Mystical Jawbreakers of Light to save Earth and Equestria from the mischeviousness of Discord and his World-Merger. But to find the Jawbreakers of Light, they have to free their friends who were taken prisoner by the Freak-Show. Playable Characters The only two characters you play in this game are Ed and Soarin'. Ed Aww yes, the big lovable lump. Ed is the muscle of the Eds. He might not be as smart as Edd. But he has a love for Gravy, Chickens and Buttered Toast. He has a tendency to use his head half the time. He could also charge through his enemies using his trademark Batter-Ed. Ed's Ultra move is becoming Ed-Zilla. As Ed-Zilla, he can spit Chunky Puffs from his mouth and be a large monster from his rampage. Because Edd and Eddy including his sister, Sarah were captured, Ed teams up with Soarin' and together they could save their worlds. Soarin' Soarin' is a light blue Pegasus stallion with a blue mane. Soarin' enjoys flying, eating applepies and notices Rainbow Dash staring lovestruck eyes at him. Soarin' is a member of a daredevil squadron called the Wonderbolts. Soarin' has a pegasus power that could summon storm clouds. He could also fly across gaps using his Soarin' Eagle abilty. Soarin's Ultra move is becoming his Wonderbolt self, when he flies he leaves lighting trails in his wake. Since Rainbow Dash quit her dreams, Soarin' was very lonely and blamed his captain, Spitfire for sending RD to the Academy. It wasn't until Discord merged Earth and Equestria, he meets Ed and discovers that Rainbow Dash was taken prisoner along with Spitfire. These two now have the power to save both their worlds...If they find the Jawbreakers of Light. Rescuing Ed and Soarin's friends The Location of the Jawbreakers of Light are depicted by the friends of the bearers, which is Ed and Soarin'. The duo has to travel throughout their merged world and find their friends. If the duo finds one of their friends, a Jawbreaker of Light's location is revealed. Ed and Soarin's friends are... Sarah Edd Eddy Rainbow Dash Spitfire Fluttershy When the duo rescues one, they immediatly journey to the Jawbreaker of Light's location. Discord's Pursuit Each time the duo completes an objective, they get a Multiverse Crystal. A powerful crystal that could help the Royal Sisters open a new area at the Candy Store. Discord would sense this and will begin to chase them down. A countdown timer will appear, if the countdown reaches zero, he'll catch them and you will have to start the level over. If you make it to the end in time, Discord's clock would become Experiance points or Multiverse energy. So the duo can level up and upgrade themselves. Plot It was a peaceful day and the Eds had nothing to do, so they went down to the lane to meet up with the Cul-De-Sac kids. When they got to the lane, they saw the Cul-De-Sac kids asking them to join in. What could the Eds do, but join. Meanwhile in Equestria, Soarin' was lying on a cloud and he was still angry at Spitfire for sending RD to the Academy only for the fastest flier to quit. Spitfire tried to tell him that it was nescesary, but Soarin' didn't want to listen to her anymore. The Captain discovered that her decision destroyed her friendship with Soarin', but everything broke loose when Discord became mischevious again and stole a World Merging device and targeted Earth. Back on Earth, the Eds discovered a disdurbance. The Cul-De-Sac kids ran for cover until Ed was knocked out from an unseen force. All he could hear were screams of his friends...and his little sister, Sarah. It wasn't until he was woken up by Princess Celestia, who took Ed to the Candy Store where most of the Cul-de-sac kids were sheltered, including the ponies of Equestria. Ed meets Soarin' while at the candy store who liked Rolf's That's My Horse song, but their joy and violent dance was interrupted by Princess Luna who showed them the Jawbreakers of Light, the only weapons that could stop a merged world. Most of the ponies and kids discovered that this duty relies on Ed and Soarin', who were chosen as the next bearers of the Jawbreakers of Light. They were given the power of the Multiverse and are able to find any Mulitverse energy contained in small vials and they also told them about Multiverse Crystals, these crystals can help open another portal to another part of this merged world without Discord noticing. The sisters opened a portal that leads to where Spitfire, one of Soarin's friends who was captured was. The Ponies and the Cul-de-sac kids wished them good luck. Ed and Soarin's Big Adventure begins. Level 1: Pony Creek Jr High The duo arrives at Pony Creek Jr High, the merged version of Peach Creek Jr High. Ed and Soarin' began searching the School for any signs of a Multiverse Crystal. They discovered an obstruction in their path, so Ed decided to have Soarin' push him, and he will smash the wood with his head. After he performed the Batter-Ed, they came across what they were looking for. Ed obtained the crystal but he heard a strange voice after he obtained it. Both of them found out, that it was Discord. So they ran, Ed was performing his Batter-Ed while Soarin' was hanging on to him. They found the exit portal out of the school and returned to the Candy Store. Rescuing Spitfire The duo returns to Pony Creek Jr High to find and rescue Spitfire. The Royal Sisters say that the location of each Jawbreaker of Light is known by the friends of the bearers. Ed and Soarin' were introduced to their Ultra forms, a form that maximizes their abilities on every rescue mission. Ed became Ed-Zilla and Soarin' became Wonderbolt Soarin'. Ed-Zilla spat Chunky Puffs at Discord's followers, while Wonderbolt Soarin' created a Ring of Lightning Bolts around a group and watched as it exploded. Ed-Zilla and Wonderbolt Soarin' found the key to Spitfire's cage, but Discord discovered them and began to chase them. When they reached a detention room where Spitfire's cage was, a mass of Discord's followers surrounded the cage. Ed-Zilla spat his Chunky Puffs while Wonderbolt Soarin' used his Lightning Trail to shock the Chunky Puff puddles. They freed Spitfire and they were transported back into the Candy Store. Temple of the Orange Jawbreaker of Light Ed and Soarin' are now going into the temple to find the Orange Jawbreaker of Light. This is where regular and Ultra forms can be swapped for the two characters. Ed and Soarin' arrive at the temple of the Orange Jawbreaker of Light, in Manehatten, Neigh York. After they scouted out, they determined that the temple was underneath the city, because Ed began to show his genius side of himself. They entered the sewers (like a bacteria fusing blob in I was a Teenage Sludge Hippie) and followed the tunnels into the Jawbreaker of Light temple. There was a door that could only be opened if the bearers of the Jawbreakers of Light present themselves...that means they have to fight. After they proved themselves worthy, they entered the temple and found the Orange Jawbreaker of Light sitting on an altar. Soarin' took the artifact off the altar and recognized him as a Jawbreaker of Light Bearer. They were immediately transported back to the Candy Store. Level 2: Pony Creek Cul-de-sac Ed and Soarin' are sent to the cul-de-sac to find Ed's friend, Edd or Double D. They appeared in the lane where Ed was KO'd and heard his friends and his sister screaming. There were a lot of obstructions and gaps in the cul-de-sac. So Ed grabbed Soarin' as the pegasus using his Soarin' Eagle ability to fly over the gaps while Ed used the Batter-Ed to break through obstacles. Ed used his head to smash more of Discord's followers while Soarin' used his wings to summon storm clouds. Soon after they defeated Discord's followers, a Multiverse Crystal appeared to be floating around the duo as they completed another objective. They got four Multiverse Crystals in that area and soon Discord was on his way. Soarin' used his speed with Ed on his back, to find the portal and get out of there. They found the portal and escaped. Rescuing Edd The duo was now sent into the lane where Discord was keeping Double D prisoner. After entering the Portal, they became their Ultra Selves, Wonderbolt Soarin' swung Lightning bolts from his tail as Ed-Zilla gobbled the incoming enemies. The duo continued their journey to find the key and any Multiverse Crystals they come across. It wasn't until Ed-Zilla came across a plate of buttered toast, and his speed became undeniable. Wonderbolt Soarin' was hanging on to the monster as he charged through, grabbed the key and the Multiverse Crystals and Freed Double D before Discord could react. They were soon transported back to the Candy Store. Red Jawbreaker of Light The Jawbreaker of Light is somewhere in Los Angeles, California. The duo is transported to L.A. and use their ability to locate the temple. A locater system would appear, so they had to pay attention to the beeping noise. If it goes fast, that means they are getting closer, if it slows down, they are far away from it. After many minutes of searching, they located the temple inside the Hollywood sign. Ed became Ed-Zilla and carried Soarin' as he rampaged through the temple entrance to find the key to the altar. After they find the key, the altar would reveal the Red Jawbreaker of Light. The duo and the jawbreaker are immediately transported back to the Candy Store. Level 3: Vancouver After obtaining another Jawbreaker, Ed and Soarin' collected enough Multiverse Crystals to open the portal to Vancouver. They jumped into the portal and discovered the arena from the 2010 Olympic Winter Games was still in one piece. They began searching around Vancouver to fight off any creeps and collect Multiverse Crystals. When Ed picked up a Multiverse Crystal, he saw Discord's image in it, but soon the image screamed as it was destroyed and revealed a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. Soarin' saw what unfolded and discovered that the next friend they need to locate is Fluttershy. After collecting the four Multiverse Crystals, they made a break for the exit portal which was near the entrance to the Vancouver Arena. The Batter-Ed gave them an extra speed to escape before Discord caught up to them. Rescuing Fluttershy The Royal Sisters discovered that Fluttershy is inside the Vancouver Arena. Ed and Soarin' immediately became their Ultra-forms and jumped into the portal to the arena. It was there when Edzilla began his rampage as Wonderbolt Soarin' covered him from above. The level soon ends when the duo rescue Fluttershy and make their way out of the arena and back to the Candy Store. Blue Jawbreaker of Light (later) Category:Crossovers